


Nekoma’s official cheerleader

by ItsMarcyGuys



Series: Love for my favorite characters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Manager/Player, Nekoma, One Shot, Volleyball, assistant manager - Freeform, chibi-chan, first year reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMarcyGuys/pseuds/ItsMarcyGuys
Summary: The Nekoma team hasn't been doing very well during their summer camp, and the other team managers have the perfect solution.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Love for my favorite characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131413
Kudos: 10





	Nekoma’s official cheerleader

To be honest, you weren’t exactly sure what to expect when the female volleyball managers cornered you, dragged you off to a storage room, and tore off your clothes. _‘This is it. This is where I finally die. Well, it was fun hanging out with you, boys.’_ were your final thoughts as they changed your outfit. You happily embraced death as the girls straightened your hair with a comb.

Although you weren’t sure what to expect, the image in front of the mirror was the last thing you expected.

A pair of cat ears that matched the color of your hair stood straight, decorated with a pair of golden bells and red ribbon. Your Nekoma t-shirt was changed out for a tight-fitting red cheer shirt with black stripes on the side that reminded you of the jerseys for the team you helped, and a short, pleated white skirt. The creme de la creme was the black knee-high socks and slip-on shoes.

In your opinion, you looked ridiculous.

In the others’ opinion, you looked cute and sexy (a combination you truly didn’t believe existed, but the girls insisted upon) and before you could protest, they shoved you out of the storage room. “Hey, wait! Why am I dressed like this?!” You yelled, a furious blush overcoming your face, “And why am I the only one in a cheer costume?”

“We need you to do something for us.” Yukie smirked, eyeing you up and down repeatedly. “We've noticed that Nekoma has been having a hard time staying motivated.”

Kiyoko smiled, calming you down a little more. “So, we think that having you as a cheerleader would do good for your team. As motivation and stuff.”

“Hey, guys?” Yachi spoke up from behind her upper class man, “Why are we ly-“ before she could continue, Suzu smacked her hand over the blond’s mouth.

“Come on, (y/n)-chan!” She laughed, pulling away “You may be an underclass man, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do your best in everything you do!” That woman knew exactly what to say to you to make you pumped for something. You smiled, albeit shakily, and nodded.

"You're right. I-I'll do my best!"

Your senior manager gently set her hand down on your shoulder and grinned, "That's the spirit!" She pushed you out in front of the door to the gym and gave you a thumbs up. Now, fueled with your newfound confidence, you pushed open the doors and smiled.

The entire gym froze, a couple of balls dropping as the boys stared at you. The blush that had been on your face previously returned, this time even more intense than before. You turned back to your female colleagues, whispering, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Yukie grinned, "Absolutely positive! Now, go with Suzu and go support your team!" The rest of the managers agreed. You smiled back, your entourage of girls trickling away to join their teams as you headed to the opposite end of the gym. You spotted Kenma and waved eagerly, returning his look of curiosity with a sheepish smile.

"Why are you dressed like that?" As you explained the girls' plan to him, a look of realization dawned on his features. Kenma quickly walked away and started whispering to Suzu. You simply shrugged and looked over at the rest of your team, your eyes slowly trailing back to a certain rooster-headed boy. His smirk was undeniably mischievous, but you shoved the uncertainty (and the blush that you weren't ready to explain the cause of) away and began cheering your heart out as soon as the boys went back to their games.

Luckily for you, Suzu would join in with you every time the team scored, so you didn't look like a total idiot. Despite your doubts, the team seemed to be doing much better.

Unluckily for you, Kuroo took it as an opportunity to make fun of and tease you any chance he got. He sprinkled things like "Maybe I should stop calling you Chibi-chan and call you kitten, instead." and "Maybe you should keep dressing like that if it means the other team keeps getting distracted by you, cutie". Overall, he was making you weak in the knees and you almost fell over a couple of times.

After almost losing your voice, the boys were finally playing their last match: Nekoma vs. Fukurodani. After almost throwing the second set staring at you, Bokuto was pulled aside and had his team recover from him. From the sidelines, you giggled every time he made a little joke or tried to flirt with you, always assuming he didn't mean it. It wasn't until he blatantly asked you out for dinner that you suddenly didn't know how to say no.

"Actually, we already have plans." Kuroo, your knight in a red jersey, swooped in for your help.

"Y-yeah! That's right! Sorry, Bo, maybe some other time?" You laughed nervously, watching the owl man skulk and walk away. "Thanks for the help, Tetsu. I felt bad letting him down on my own-"

"So, where do you wanna go, kitten?" He smirked, and it took all of your willpower not to collapse then and there.

* * *

"See, Kenma?" Yukie crossed her arms over her chest, "It was a perfect plan, and it worked out perfectly. Besides, neither of them were making a move, we HAD to do something." Suzu and Kiyoko nodded in agreement while Yachi grinned at the soon-to-be couple.

The boy simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever. As long as they don't interrupt my video games."


End file.
